This invention relates to fluid separation and permeation.
One method of permeation separation involves electrodialysis wherein the solution to be demineralized is fed into one or more cells defined by ion-selective membranes. When an electric field is applied across the separation cells, negative ions are drawn through anionpermeable membranes toward the anode, whie positive ions are drawn through cation-permeable membranes toward the cathode whereby the feed solution is continually deionized. This method has been widely used for deacidifying such substances a whey, which contains lactic acid and citrus fruit juices which contain citric acid. Conventional electrodialysis methods and apparatus have not been wholly satisfactory, however, because of the relatively long process times.
Another method of deacidifying feed solutions involves batch mixing. This method often results in polarized areas in which over-neutralization occurs resulting in undesirable reactions such as denaturation or flavor modifications.